In conventional telecommunications systems, augmenting wireless capacity where coverage is weak or providing wireless capacity where no wireless coverage is available requires surveying an appropriate portion of a geographic area having such weak or non-existent wireless coverage, building tower-based wireless base stations, and physically connecting such base stations to an existing network. Such implementations are time consuming and require cost and resources. Although cell-on-wheels (“COW”) solutions currently exist and provide some mobile solutions to weak or non-existent wireless coverage, such conventional solutions are cumbersome and do not provide for response, flexibility, and autonomy required to maintain good or excellent wireless capacity in a given set of geographic areas.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing wireless communications, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing ad hoc wireless capacity modification.